hoballsrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation
I LIVE ' ' when the process is complete I shall enter the mainframe and be reborn, a new soul, as pure energy a new god, a cyber-Christ you will know my coming, the ringing of every phone on the planet will be my birth-cry - Chaos Necromancer the rule smith Pre word throughout this chapter gender specific words such as him/her his/hers are replaced with the unisex words this is to avoid any gender stereotyping character creation is a relatively short process but one filled with choices these choices have consequences. they will shape your characters past and future set their limits , in life you are born alone you die alone in the game through your birth we will hold your hand. Character Creation in easy steps step one. imagine a concept. a real person, have a rough idea of what you want them to do if you have a good idea of what you want your person to be like you can fill out your aspects now. if not, dont worry do them last. , the aspects are covered in more detail in another chapter. the core aspects are Main: -a breif overview of your character Good:-'the best part of your character Bad:-'''the worst part of your character ' the ghost aspects are ' ' Past:-'''what you where present:-'what you are' future:-'what you will become. ' step one example, Bill wants to make a rebel, someone who flies in the face of convention, someone who is a bit of an outcast, billy wants to come back and edit this document later, his bad aspect is "Leave it with me" which represents his tendency to procrastinate and put things off unto the end of time step two pick your class, if you don't have a firm idea in your head this is probably the hardest step, fortunately all the classes are listed here in brief , details on each class can be found in the relevant documents. your class will determine your spell-casting ability (if any) some of the classes work in unique ways some are more similar to others while choosing your class you should give some thought to which house you wish to belong to, but worry not, for that is the next step, [ list of classes, what their magical stat is, what their obsession is, what house they usualy belong to and a breif 1-3 sentance description of them ] Step two example bill decides after mulling through the classes decides to be a Warlock, this is because in the world of bone and lamplight warlocks are looked down upon by a lot of people which fits bill's idea of an outcast, warlocks also pack a large amount of fire power with their cheap magical blasts, step three pick a house from the list below or go it alone and have nobody watch your back by being unaffiliated more information on houses can be found in their relevant documents The Core houses: Staff and Blood Gain +15 to any reputation (including your weight of reputation) all your spells take one action longer to cast "Blood Binds us" Rivers and stones- gain +15 to "the knowledge" or geography "the city is with us" Silence - +5 to your Confidence and +10 to your meditation skill. "the voices of the silent" Flesh and claws +15 to Struggle "change the flesh change the man" The minor houses: Shadows +15 to Lie "the keepers of secrets the bearers of knives" The house of lanterns: +15 to Law "we ward against the dark" Misfortune: +15 to The Deal "misfortune at a price" Roads +15 to driving anywhere anyway Prophesy : +15 to scrying "we see" Melody: +15 to a performance skill "life is singing" cages: +15 to spiritualism skill "bars hold no boundary" words +15 to any language "words are power" Dreams: +15 to dreamweaving "sleep and be free" gutters: +15 contacts "abandoned together" catalist +1 to everything. house of fire (deceased) +15 fire evocation house of masks (deceased) +5 to any two skills step 3 example: bill mulls over his character striking out and going it alone, but eventualy decides on the house of gutters, step four Assign your stat points. Each class has 230. all stats unless otherwise stated cost 1 stat point per +1 increase.skills may not be higher than the stat they fall under so take this into account when choosing your stats.if your class has a magical stat (such as name, grip, or song) unless affected by your house it starts at 0 physicality starts at 10, physicality is a Material Stat quickness stats at 10 Quickness is a Material stat mental starts at 10 Mental is an ephemeral stat influence starts at 10 Influence is an ephemeral stat step four example: bill wants to be smart and charismatic so he focus's mainly on the warlocks ethereal stats, as a warlock his magical stat is a representation of his Debt physical 40 quickness 40 Debt 50 mental 70 influence 70 step five Next you will need to assign skills: there is a lengthy skill list with specialisations. this amount of customisation can seem daunting at first, but don't worry. no skill can be higher than the stat that governs it no skill can be lower than 10 each stat has two free skills that start at 15. your house provides a free skill. each class gains a free skill. most classes have two "obsessions" these are skills that can be Dice Swapped you may purchase additional obsessions, each additional obsession costs an increasing amount of skill points. during play you can also form an obsession by spending that much XP, the cost starts at 20 then 30 then 40 , then 50 skill points you may not have more than 5 obsessions if you wish to purchase a new obsession and have 5 already, you must lose one at random (roll a D5) each stat provides skill points equal to the value of the stat. if you have 70 influence, then you have 70 skill points to spend on influence skills. once you have spent the points derived from your stats, you get 110 "general" skill points, these may be spend on any skill that you already own. and on certain "perks" step six Equipment. each class gets 30 points of equipment as standard. in some cases your class or certain optional features of your class will grant you extra equipment points. step seven checking. next check your class, it might require you to build a focci, or choose a patron. or to design rote spells If you havent already done it you should at this point work out what your characters Confidence stat is to work out confidence add together your Mental, Influence and 5th stat values. then devide the total by five step eight get your essence charges , If you class uses essence, then it will have a starting essence listed the default is 1d10 minor essence + the 10's unit of your 5th(magic) stat is also called your 5th stat bonus the default for significant essence is 1d5 significant essence +half your 5th stat bonus. final step name them you're done. !